Smoke and Mirrors
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Sequel to Butterflies and Hurricanes, 4th in the series. 2 years have passed since Lothor's resurrection, defeat, and disappearance. While Lothor has not been seen during this time, it is evident he is still out there. The rangers have continued with their lives, but the events of 2 years ago are about to come back to haunt them in a big way. Multiple pairings. Multiple seasons.
1. Like Yesterday

Disclaimer: It's Saban's sandbox. I just play here, because it's fun.

AN: Hello and welcome to the sequel to Butterflies and Hurricanes. The year is now 2009, two years after the events in Butterflies and Hurricanes. Subsequently, the events of _Jungle Fury_ took place as normal the year before and the Earth is now without a constant threat. The rangers of the Wind Thunder Ninja Academy are well aware that Lothor is still out in the galaxy somewhere and will resurface eventually. Thus, their training of the students and themselves remains vigilant.

Smoke and Mirrors

4th in the Endangered Legacy series, sequel to Butterflies and Hurricanes

Part 1

 _Like Yesterday_

 _ **The Wind Thunder Ninja Academy**_

 _ **Somewhere on the outskirts of Blue Bay Harbor**_

Students of all elements gathered around the arena for the demonstration. It was a new year and brand new students with freshly anointed colors were both anxious and leery, some wondering if they had the stuff necessary to make it. Others who had been attending for longer and were well on their way to graduation, enjoyed the energy in the air, watching their young sensei's demonstrate the techniques of the Wind and Thunder Ninja. It was exciting and made them hopeful that their own skills could one day reach such a level.

Two years had passed since Lothor's resurrection, defeat, and disappearance. They knew he was out there, probably using his dark powers to somehow persuade various beings to join his army. It had taken him over twenty years the last time to return with an army powerful enough, but Kanoi knew it would not be that long this time. Lothor was not done with them. This was evident by the string of bounty hunters that the rangers had fought in the last two years. They had all been defeated, but were a reminder from Lothor that he was still out there. While he didn't have the means to employ the best ones, he convinced many who had proved to be formidable in their own right, to take them on. If they won, it promised them instant glory and recognition. None so far had succeeded, but it was evident that Lothor's ability to deceive and art of persuasion was as strong as ever. Still, these six or seven, including Blake, were the most skilled and powerful ninjas either Academy had ever produced. Even without the aide of their prisms, that statement remained true and Kanoi enjoyed his retirement watching these young people flourish. His own son and nieces were family by blood, but he had come to think of them all as his children. And while Cam and Leann did not have children of their own yet, Hunter and Tori did. And he was overjoyed to be considered one of the grandparents to the tiny blonde child in his lap currently. Shortly after the ordeal with Lothor, Tori discovered she was almost four months pregnant. It had been unexpected, but welcomed wholeheartedly by them and their family. They married shortly after their daughter's birth and now they were already celebrating Ariana Heather Bradley's first birthday that evening. His once small family had grown quite large and Kanoi had not been this happy in a long time, even with the ominous future he sensed on the horizon.

The last exhibition was beginning and electricity could already be felt in the air...literally.

Cam and Leann had gone first in an impressive spar, with Cam as the victor. Dustin and Tori had battled next with Tori winning the match. And now it was Shane vs. Hunter. Shane had edged out Hunter last year and he was looking to keep his winning streak, but the determined thunder ninja was hungry for the win. Tori rolled her eyes, as they stared each other down, each with a permanent smirk, and she sat down beside Sensei, fresh off her victory.

"Mama…" Ariana cooed.

"Hi baby…" Tori cooed back, as she took her daughter. The little girl pointed her tiny finger in the distance.

"Da…" she cooed. Tori smiled.

"Yes, there's daddy," she said. Kanoi smiled.

"Congratulations on your victory. I believe Dustin might decide to not skip so many training sessions this year," Kanoi mused. Tori smiled.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure it was so much that. Last year, Hunter and I lost I think not because of skill, but lack of sleep. Someone is sleeping through the night now," Tori said, kissing her daughter's head.

"Shane better watch himself," she added, as Kanoi chuckled.

"All the training in the world is useless if one is not well rested," he advised.

Hunter struck first and his punch was blocked expertly by Shane, who attempted to sweep his legs out from under him. But Hunter backflipped to evade him and countered with a flying kick. It missed, as Shane took to the sky and landed on the edge of the arena. They smirked at each other and with lightning speed, red and crimson energy swirled in the palms of their hands. The air energy beam and the thunder energy beam met in the center of the arena with explosive force, causing a violent wind to sweep through the observing students. Shock registered on the newest student's faces and awe from some of the older students. Hunter's energy won out, but he nullified the thunder before it could hit Shane. This was just a friendly exhibition spar, after all. Shane traded blows with the blonde thunder ninja and a flying spin kick met its mark, knocking the red wind ranger out of the ring.

"They expect us to do stuff like that?" one of the new students asked. Tally smiled. Once an inexperienced, average fighter, she was now an accomplished water ninja in her own right, thanks to Tori's training.

"Their energy control is unparalleled. They are rangers, after all. But stick with your Sensei, and you'll become a great ninja," Tally assured him.

"Better luck next year," Hunter said, as he helped Shane up.

"Yeah, yeah, you got lucky," Shane replied, as he brushed himself off.

"I think Sensei would say there's no such thing as luck," Hunter said, as Ari reached for him as he approached. He picked her up and kissed her hair.

"Hey Princess," he cooed.

"You're dismissed for the day," Shane said, as the students bowed respectfully to them and dispersed.

"So, we still grubbin' at La Casa de Bradley?" Dustin asked.

"Do you always think with your stomach?" Tori teased.

"He's Dustin, of course he does," Cam drawled.

"Dinner's still on, just don't fight over who gets to grill this time," Tori said.

As a wedding present, Tori's parents had presented her and Hunter with the title to their beach house. While they could have sold it, being they were residing in Angel Grove now as part of a joint DEA, FBI, and Angel Grove P.D. taskforce, the house was paid for and they decided they wanted to keep it in the family. Tori and Hunter had been blown away and even insisted that it was too generous. But Jack and Alana knew how much Tori had loved growing up by the beach and wanted the same for their granddaughter. Naturally, outside Ninja Ops, it was a frequent gathering place for all of them.

"Let's clean up and go then. I'm getting hungry," Leann said. They agreed and Hunter and Tori left first, taking their daughter home.

* * *

 _ **Onyx**_

The disgusting, dusty Cantina on Onyx was bustling with the usual activity. Bounty hunters, mercenaries, soldiers, and minions alike milled about in the galaxy's well known watering hole for all shady characters, like it was a normal day. While most planets had various forms of currency, much like Earth, many systems also had the presence of a universal currency that could be spent on most worlds. S.P.D was even in the process of trying to integrate the universal currency on Earth, being that many friendly aliens were now flocking to settle on Earth. Many worlds, including Onyx, had currency conversion stations, where a local currency could be converted into the universal currency, effectively known as Universal Standard Credits, or just simply credits, completely digital and easy to manage and trace, if needed. Though many criminals had many ways of making sure their transactions were erased to prevent them being traced.

"Make sure that conversion is untraceable," the hulking man ordered. He appeared to be humanoid, but his face and skin seemed to have tendril like tattoos, blue in color on his ruddy colored skin. He was in fact a Bakurian from the planet Bakura near the M51 galaxy. He was one of the best mercenaries in the galaxy and on S.P.D's top ten wanted list. He had numerous scars to speak of, evident of his rough lifestyle and he was very well armed with two blasters and several sharp weapons, such as knives and daggers.

"Excuse me, but are you Krell?" the olive skinned Drakonian asked. The man lit a Bakurian cigar and exhaled a purple colored smoke.

"Depends on who's askin'," he responded.

"I am Siphon of the Planet Drakon, here on behalf of the King," he answered. Krell smirked.

"And whatever could the King of Drakon want with me? Doesn't he have his own legion of mercenaries at his beck and call? Krell asked.

"He does, but this matter requires the services of someone like you," Siphon asked, as he produced a small imaging device, displaying two rangers battling a Drakonian female. He vaguely recognized her as the King's daughter.

"You want me to kill a couple rangers?" he asked skeptically.

"These rangers slayed the King's daughter two years ago and he will not allow Velek's death to go unpunished," Siphon stated. He scoffed.

"Give me a break. There's no way Velek was killed by a couple of rangers from a backwater primitive place like Earth," he replied, as he kept watching the screen, witnessing the purple energy explode between the two and incinerate the Drakonian warrior princess.

"And you want me to go after them?" he asked.

"We've been watching them for the last two years and we are convinced that they must be separate in order to take them down. We want one of them, whichever presents the easiest opportunity, to be taken alive," Siphon replied. Krell smirked and exhaled another puff of smoke.

"You're going to throw one of them into one of your little games to be hunted, then?" he asked knowingly. Siphon clenched his jaw.

"BakTak is no game! They must pay for killing Velek! The King is offering you a small fortune to bring one of them to Drakon, but I'm sure I can find someone else!" Siphon growled.

"Relax pal...I didn't say that I didn't want the job," Krell said.

"Good. Half the money now and half when one of the targets is delivered," Siphon replied.

"And the other target?" Krell asked.

"We will deal with them one at time. Apart, they cannot use that mysterious power," the Drakonian replied. Krell nodded and finished his drink. He raised his comlink to his lips.

"Fuel my ship," he said into it.

* * *

 ** _Blue Bay Harbor_**

Skyla tossed the frisbee and both Shane and Dustin went for it, colliding in mid air. Dustin grabbed it, sending Shane into the sand.

"Sorry dude," Dustin said, helping his friend in red up.

Tori and Hunter walked in the surf with Ari between them, holding each tiny hand, as she toddled between them.

"I can't believe she's trying to walk already," Marah said in amazement.

"I know...I can't believe it's been a year," Leann mentioned. Hunter picked her up so as to not tire her tiny legs too soon and they ventured over to the table they had set up.

"Time for presents and cake before she's too sleepy," Tori said. Sensei sipped at his tea and watched Hunter put a sweater with a hood on the tiny girl. The wind had picked up now that the sun was starting to set an he marveled at how much the young thunder ninja had matured over the years from a young angry kid, troubled with grief and loss to a strong, loving man, who was as devoted to his family as any young man Kanoi had ever seen.

Tori lit the candles on the birthday cake and though she didn't really know what was going on yet, they sang to her, while Marah and Leann cut and served cake. In the mean time, the young parents helped their daughter open her gifts. Sensei gave her a beautifully painted scroll for them to hang by her bed, scrawled with ancient poems to protect her dreams as she slept. The rest of her gifts were a combination of clothes, mostly from the girls and toys mostly from the guys. And Kelly had brought a package that was delivered to the store from Blake with her own gift. Needless to say, Blake and Kapri had gone about spoiling her with lots of toys.

There was one gift left in the form of an envelope and the Gridiron company seal on it soured Hunter's mood considerably.

"Dude, just open it. Maybe he really is trying to change," Dustin reasoned.

"Men like him don't change," Hunter insisted, as he opened it. There was a birthday card with the usual pink and glitter common in cards for little girls with the words _for a special granddaughter_ on the front. He sighed and opened it to read it, finding another envelope inside.

 _Hunter,_

 _I would have liked to send a more personal gift, but I know and understand that you're not ready for that level of involvement. But please accept the enclosed savings vouchers. I would be very honored if you contribute these funds to a college fund for Ariana. Best wishes,_

 _Jesse_

"A little college fund can't hurt, can it?" Marah asked.

"I'm just afraid that if we take anything from him that it will give him the opening he wants. He knows about our powers, our identities, and probably a whole bunch of other stuff we don't know about," Hunter said.

"And you're worried that one day, he might use that leverage to extort favors," Shane added. Hunter nodded.

"With Evan, it is wise to be leery," Sensei said, using his real name. Ariana was getting sleepy and they decided to call it a night. They would be having a bigger party in Angel Grove later that week since Tori's parents were insisting on throwing a party for their granddaughter and a get together for as many rangers as could come.

* * *

 _ **New Tech City**_

"All right Mr. Vasquez, let's over this again. You claim on the day that were arrested that the undercover DEA agents had help," the man stated.

"You won't believe me...just like the rest of the shrinks they've sent in here!" Palo ranted.

"I assure you, Mr. Vasquez, I just want to hear your story. I'm not inclined to agree with the doctors," he replied.

"Who are you?" Palo demanded to know, realizing that this man was not a psychiatrist or doctor of any kind.

"Special Agent Owen Tate, Space Patrol Delta, Earth Division," he introduced himself.

"SPD? What interest do you they have in this?" he hissed.

"SPD is no stranger to happenings that seem out of the ordinary, in fact, we specialize in all things...alien to this planet. We like to keep track of beings who may not be average people so to speak," Tate explained.

"These brats were far from average! There is entire pieces of my memory missing, but I remember them shooting water and lightning from their hands," he said.

"Water and lightning?" Tate asked.

"I know what it sounds like, but it's true!" Palo insisted.

"Thank you Mr. Vasquez, you've been very helpful," Tate said.

"I've helped you, so you can help me by getting me out of this place!" Palo spat.

"Oh make no mistake, Mr. Vasquez, you're a hardened criminal and former leader of a drug ring. Prison is your home indefinitely," Tate said, as he left the ranting man, yelling expletives at him. He joined Commander Cruger in the next corridor.

"He definitely remembers something. Sounds like a memory wipe," Tate reported.

"Then you believe Jack and Alana Hanson didn't apprehend him alone?" Cruger asked.

"Sir, if I may speak freely, I'm originally from Blue Bay Harbor. I've seen what he is describing from the rangers that protected that city in 2003, the same rangers that popped up again two years ago. I just don't know why they would have been involved in something like this. Why are retired rangers saving two DEA agents?" Tate wondered.

"It is an interesting puzzle," Cruger admitted.

"And a mind wipe? I was unaware a device like that existed on Earth," Tate mentioned.

" _It does if Billy Cranston invented one,"_ Cruger said silently to himself. He was sure Birdie suspected as such. Billy Cranston, Jason Lee Scott, their friends, and the ninjas of Blue Bay Harbor were likely involved, why he didn't know yet. Birdie wanted them all exposed. He wanted no more non-SPD sanctioned ranger operations and that included the secret ninja academy. However, Cruger wasn't ready to try to step in and confront them. It would only be met with resistance and aggression if they pushed too hard.

" _Hmm...perhaps that is what Birdie wants,"_ Cruger thought silently. He didn't want to think of the Admiral, but he had been known to make politically motivated decisions. Rogue rangers were not good for SPD's image. Earth's operation was in its infancy and wildly powerful rangers that refused to join SPD looked very bad. There would be pressure from the higher-ups to conform all ranger teams under SPD control.

Plus, SPD operated their ranger teams with pure technology, with no access to the actual morphing grid. They had a similar grid developed by a gifted scientist, Kat Manx. But Billy Cranston had knowledge of the original morphing grid like no one else in existence now that Zordon was dead. Billy had repeatedly turned down job offers from them in the last few years, seemingly happy to work for the FBI, which seemed ill-suited to his skill set. Birdie wanted that knowledge at any cost, but Cruger wasn't willing to cross such moral boundaries. Leaving Billy Cranston alone was their best option. If they were to threaten his family or friends, no security system, no matter how top-notch, could keep him out. A man like Cranston would need mere hours to hack SPD and he had a feeling there were things Birdie didn't want exposed about himself. That in itself made Cruger highly uncomfortable. Politics blurred the lines of good and evil and he knew that you didn't advance the ranks as fast as Birdie had without questionable ethics violations. But he was still the Admiral. Cruger's loyalty had to ultimately be to SPD. That being said, he wasn't ready to allow Zordon's legacy to be trampled on for the sake of power. He would have to handle all of this delicately.

"I'll report our findings to the Admiral, thank you Lieutenant," Cruger said.

"Yes Sir," Tate responded.

* * *

 _ **The California Desert**_

 ** _Twenty miles outside Angel Grove_**

"So this is Earth," Krell said, with an unimpressed tone. He had been informed that this desert was a good place to set his ship down. It was a little further away from the town where his targets lived, but since Earth now had an SPD presence, he had to keep a low profile. He cloaked his ship and checked his chrono device. As expected, his contact rolled up in some sort of earthling vehicle. He was a long time acquaintance of Krell's that had recently relocated to Earth for a promising business venture. He hailed from the same quadrant as Krell and had leathery brown skin, being that he came from a very harsh volcanic planet where some of the hardest and most valuable diamonds were mined. It was also where a very potent and illegal spice known as Irishium was grown, or simply Rishi as it was known on the streets of many worlds. Earth's new acceptance of off worlders meant a whole new species to expose the drug to and it promised to be lucrative. He got in the vehicle.

"Earth is still using wheels?" he asked his friend, who shrugged.

"Yes, but they are far more advanced than you might think. And I like the climate much better than home," Zaa'tar replied.

"It's just a few hours to Blue Bay Harbor. I'd keep a low profile though. I hear that town is well protected," he warned. Krell nodded.

"So I've been informed. No matter, I can handle a ninja or two. I'll make sure my targets are separated before I choose and make my move," Krell responded, as he drove back toward the highway.

* * *

 ** _Angel Grove Police Department_**

 ** _Squad Room_**

"Yeah, let me know when the autopsies are complete," Rocky said, as he slammed the phone down.

"That doesn't sound good," Skull said from his desk.

"Two more dead from an apparent overdose, but the medical examiner is confused by the tox screens," Rocky replied.

"Confused as in she doesn't know or confused as in she doesn't recognize the drug?" Jason asked, as he sipped at his coffee.

"The latter," Rocky replied.

"We expected this. The influx of aliens is bringing new substances to Earth for the first time, offering new and exciting ways for teenagers to get high," Billy stated.

"If SPD gets wind of this, they'll take over our investigation," Skull warned.

"Not if I can help it," Billy said, as he stood up and grabbed his blazer, concealing the gun and badge on his hip.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I lifted a couple samples off the latest two victims. I'm going to my basement lab to send them and the tox screen to Cestro. He might know what and where this new drug is coming from," Billy replied.

"Good idea. We've got dead kids and I'd like to keep the Space police out of it," Jason said.

"Like hunting drug dealers wasn't hard enough without factoring in alien drug dealers," Alana mentioned.

"I miss 1993 when all the aliens were bad. Sure made the line easier to see," Skull quipped.

"Let's canvas the neighborhood again and get some people to talk. Someone saw

something," Jason said, as they dispersed. It was probably going to be another long night


	2. Bad Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. They belong to Saban Brands.

AN: Hello and welcome to the sequel to Butterflies and Hurricanes. The year is now 2009, two years after the events in Butterflies and Hurricanes. Subsequently, the events of _Jungle Fury_ took place as normal the year before and the Earth is now without a constant threat. The rangers of the Wind Thunder Ninja Academy are well aware that Lothor is still out in the galaxy somewhere and will resurface eventually. Thus, their training of the students and themselves remains vigilant. Thanks for all the great reviews on the first chapter

Smoke and Mirrors

Part 2

" _Bad Blood"_

" _This is very disturbing, Billy,"_ Cestro said from the comm screen in Billy's basement lab.

"Then you've seen this stuff before?" Billy asked. The Aquitian nodded.

"It is a very deadly substance known as Rishi, found on a volcanic planet in the Bakura sector, in the M51 galaxy," Cestro said.

"M51…nothing but trouble comes from there," Billy lamented.

"I'm afraid so. Most planets in that sector are a haven for illegal dealings and wrought with criminals and mercenaries. Rishi is a very potent hallucinogen and very deadly. I'm not surprised that it has made its way to Earth already," Cestro said. Billy sighed.

"I wanted to keep S.P.D. out of this, but I'm not seeing how that's going to be possible," he replied.

"Perhaps not and while I agree there are many I would not trust within the top branches, Delphine has a very good opinion and friendship with Commander Cruger of your Earth division," Cestro said. Billy smirked.

"Yeah, but do you think Jason and I could get a one on one with him?" he asked. Cestro smiled.

"I'll have Delphine arrange it herself," Cestro replied.

"Thanks Cestro. We've got five dead kids already and we need to get a handle on this now," Billy said, as his phone chimed. He frowned.

"Make that seven dead kids," he said, as he read the text from Rocky. They had two more bodies.

"I'll speak to Delphine immediately," Cestro said.

"Thanks Cestro, talk to you soon. May the power protect you," Billy said.

"And you, my good friend," Cestro replied, as they signed off. Billy hurried upstairs to kiss Kat and the girls, before rushing out the door.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding," Krell said with an eye roll. His friend smirked.

"The supposedly tough ninjas that killed Velek live in this sleepy little speck of a town?" he asked. His friend nodded.

"It's true, though don't let the looks of it fool you. It supposedly sits right on top of the gates of Yomi and the ones you're after are the two that closed those gates," his friend reminded.

All that power and they waste it in a place like this," Krell said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"My contacts say they frequent the beach a lot and a little place called Storm Chargers," the other alien said, as Krell got out of the car. It was still just before dawn and the streets were still mostly deserted.

"I hope I get a good fight out of this," he said, as he cracked his knuckles and slipped into town using stealth to conceal his presence.

* * *

Years of early training made it easy to rise at dawn, which was good since their tiny daughter usually chose that as her time to wake. He had finished cleaning up first and changed Ariana, before taking her to the kitchen and mixing her baby cereal. That's how Tori found them when she came into the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee, ready for the day in her ninja uniform. Hunter was in his street clothes, because he didn't have any classes until after lunch.

Tori kissed their daughter's head and sat down at the table.

"Kelly called while you were in the shower," he said. She smirked.

"Let me guess…her mechanic called in sick again," Tori replied. He smiled.

"Former mechanic, she just fired him. I told her I'd come help for a couple hours this morning," Hunter said.

"Too bad she can't find a permanent mechanic as good as you," Tori replied.

"I'm not that good," he said.

"Yes you are. Everyone else forgets that it was you that had to do the zord maintenance on the thunder zords before you guys joined us," she reminded. He smirked.

"How do you know that Blake didn't make repairs?" he asked playfully.

"Cause the one time my van got a flat when he was with me, _I_ fixed the tire while he watched. It gave me a pretty good idea that he wasn't the mechanical type. He can ride the bikes, but we both know he doesn't fix them," she replied, as she kissed him.

* * *

Skull petitioned the area off with crime scene tape and ignored the flash bulbs of the reporters trying to get as close as they could to the scene.

"Detective, can you tell us anything at this time?" one reporter asked.

"We'll release our report once our investigation is completed," Skull said vaguely, as he joined his team. Billy flashed his badge to the uniformed officers and slipped under the crime scene tape to join them.

"Did Cestro have any information?" Jason asked. Billy nodded.

"Yeah and it's bigger than we thought," Billy replied. Not willing to say anything else within earshot of the reporters, they quickly had the crime scene team move in and bag the bodies for the medical examiner and they headed back to the van.

"Cestro says it's a very potent drug with a street name of Rishi. It's a big problem on all major systems, including Earth now," Billy explained.

"Do they know where it comes from?" Jason asked.

"M51 of course," Billy answered.

"Is that bad?" Alana asked.

"It's a haven for crime and is run entirely by crime families. Master Vile's family ruled it for centuries. When he was turned to dust, the next family in line took over and continued business as usual," Billy replied.

"And S.P.D. does nothing about it?" Jack asked.

"They consider it out of their jurisdiction," Jason said with a huff.

"I thought the entire universe was their jurisdiction," Jack replied.

"It should be, but any SPD agents that go in don't come out alive, so it's been ruled as hostile territory," Jason explained.

"How are we going to keep the Space police out of this if this stuff is alien?" Skull asked.

"That was my question," Rocky added.

"We can't, but Delphine is good friends with Cruger. She's going to get us a one on one with him," Billy said.

"Just him? No other SPD bureaucrats?" Jason asked. Billy nodded.

"Off the grid again?" Alana asked. He nodded.

"It will have to be, but it's a start," Jason said.

"We can't let this stuff keep killing kids," Rocky replied. They all nodded in agreement, before Jason started the engine and they drove off, back in the direction of the precinct.

* * *

Hunter finished washing his hands and dried them off on a towel.

"Thanks again for helping out," Kelly said gratefully. He smiled.

"No problem, you know I don't mind," he replied, as they suddenly heard screams and commotion coming from outside the store. Hunter saw an alien being striding toward the shop and stalled Kelly from going out.

"Stay here," he said in a tone that left no room for argument and ran outside.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Hunter Bradley, I presume. You're a wanted man, you know," the being said.

"Let me guess, Lothor's hired another mercenary to try and take us down," Hunter replied.

"Oh…you're going to wish it was just Lothor that is after you soon," the mercenary goaded.

"If not Lothor, then who?" Hunter asked.

"That bounty hunter you killed two years ago has a very powerful father. The King of Drakon has invited you to be a part of his annual BakTak tournament…as the prey of course. I'm just here to deliver you," Krell stated.

"I'm not going anywhere with you and Velek caused her own demise by coming here to do Lothor's bidding," Hunter spat, as his morpher appeared on his wrist. He looked around to make sure no one was around and made his customary hand motions.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" he called, as his crimson armor molded around his body. Krell drew his sword and engaged the ranger in battle.

The alien's sword slammed down on Hunter's thunder staff and it crackled and sizzled with crimson lightning, as Hunter struggled to keep from being overpowered. He ninja streaked away, leaving his foe shadowboxing. But Krell countered with blaster fire, leaving Hunter dodging wildly. He stopped and used his thunder shield to absorb more blasts and conserve energy, for ninja streaking expended too much energy too quickly. Krell quickly grew tired of that and attached a larger barrel to his blaster.

"Block this!" he yelled, as he fired a large blast. Hunter dodged it, but the impact threw him back several feet and send him rolling away. He chuckled.

"I said I wanted a good fight and you're good, I'll give you that. But I don't need your friends interfering," Krell said.

But Krell knew he had mere moments before the others showed up and tossed a circular device into the air. Hunter dodged it, but didn't expect the device to open into a net, which quickly encased him inside. He found the substance to be sticky and his attempt to use thunder ineffective. It was resistant to electricity. Someone had planned this well. The bounty hunter reached into the net and confiscated his morpher.

"NO!" Hunter protested.

"Now for the prism…" he said, as he reached for the trinket around Hunter's neck. It sparked violently with crimson energy and he recoiled his hand in pain.

"No matter how much you want it…you can't touch it," Hunter said smugly, as he struggled with his bonds.

"Hmm…well that's the King's problem to deal with. I'll still hold up my end," Krell replied, as he struck Hunter in the back of the head with the butt of his blaster, knocking him unconscious. His ship arrived above him, having been programmed to fly to that location on auto pilot and he quickly boarded with his prisoner, absconding with him and leaving the planet behind…

* * *

The three Winds, plus Leann hurried into Ninja Ops. Cam had put out an alert so they had left their classes with their tops students in charge.

"What's going on?" Tori asked.

"Lothor hired another goon, right?" Shane asked.

"I'm afraid it's way worse than that. I'm sorry, but this is just the footage of what happened. By the time I got the alert from Hunter, he was gone," Cam said regrettably.

"Cam...what are you saying?" Tori asked, dread in her voice.

"Just watch," Cam instructed, as he played the battle that had taken place just moments ago, ending with Hunter's abduction and the knowledge that he was being taken lightyears away to a hostile planet that wanted him to pay for the death of one of their mercenaries, who also happened to be a royal.

"Dude...where are we going to get a spaceship fast enough to go after that poser?" Dustin asked.

"As much as we hate it, we need to go to SPD. They've got ships," Shane said, as Leann put her arm around a strangely silent Tori.

"I'm afraid SPD will not help you," a female voice said from the screen, which was now a split screen between Billy and an Aquitian female.

"I already sent the footage to Billy," Cam informed them.

"And I called Delphine," Billy replied.

"What do you mean they won't help us?" Shane demanded to know.

"Drakon, like most of the planets in the M51 galaxy, is considered hostile territory. SPD won't send anything or anyone in there. I've already contacted Andros and he should be getting back to us soon," Billy replied.

"You must understand that no one that has ever been uninvited has made it off Drakon alive. They kill all intruders," Delphine warned.

"He's my husband...I won't just give up and let them kill him!" Tori exclaimed. Delphine's gaze was one of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was more I could do," she apologized, as the comm beeped.

"That will be Andros," Billy said. Cam accepted the transmission and Andros took Delphine's place on the screen. He didn't look like he had good news.

"I'm Andros of KO-35, red Astro ranger," he introduced himself.

"I'm Shane, red wind ranger. And not to be direct, but Billy says you might have a ship we can use," Shane said.

"Yes, though I'm worried that by the time I come get all of you and attempt to touch down on Drakon, the BakTak tournament may have run its course," Andros replied.

"What exactly is this BakTak tournament?" Leann asked. Andros sighed.

"It is a celebrated tournament of sport. The most skilled Drakonians win the chance to compete, a total of twelve players. Worthy candidates are then collected and put into an arena, which is usually held in the vast Pandresia forest in the southern hemisphere of the planet. Twenty-five beings from various worlds then fight to survive and evade the players, as they are hunted as prey. The player with the most kills wins and it is considered the highest honor on the planet. It means instant wealth and prestige in their society," Andros explained.

"How the hell is that legal?!" Shane asked angrily.

"No outsiders are allowed. Mercenaries are hired to abduct the targets and gone before they can be stopped. Their King is corrupt as they come. He is notorious for abducting those he believes have wronged him and he puts them in the arena to be killed," Andros replied.

"That's whack, dude," Dustin said angrily. There was another chime on the comm and Cam accepted it. They were shocked to see Jesse Zimmerman on the other end.

"How did you get on this frequency?" Cam spat.

"Never mind that. I saw what happened to my son and I'm offering my help," Jesse replied.

"And how can you help?" Shane asked.

"I can get us a ship fast enough to get us there in under forty-eight hours," Jesse stated.

"Why would you help us?" Billy asked skeptically.

"Do you really think I wanted my son to be murdered?" Jesse asked, silencing them.

"How soon can we leave?" Tori asked.

"My technician can have it ready by tonight. Have your rescue team meet at Gridiron at seven," Jesse told her. She nodded.

"We'll be there," Tori decided.

"Who is going? We probably shouldn't leave Blue Bay unprotected," Dustin asked.

"Any that each team is willing to send, We've already called for other teams to help. Jason and I are going," Billy said. Tori smiled tearfully.

"Thank you," she sniffed.

"You better get Blake back here," Leann suggested to her husband, as he put out the call.

* * *

Tori kissed her daughter's head, as she prepared to give her to her mother.

"Everything will be fine, baby. Mommy is going to bring Daddy home. I promise," Tori whispered. Alana smiled and stroked her hair.

"Promise you'll be careful?" Alana requested. Tori nodded and they hugged.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you're okay? You're freezing," Alana said in concern. Tori shrugged.

"I don't feel cold," she replied. She turned away and touched the prism around her neck. It glowed a faint blue and was cold as ice. But for now, she pushed her concern aside and finished packing her bag.

"I wish you'd let me come help," Jack lamented.

"It's nothing against you, but we have morphers and I think this one is going to get rough," Jason replied.

"I know...I'm just hoping that you make it in time. I've come to love Hunter as a son and I don't think I could bare seeing my little girl's heart broken," Jack replied.

"We'll bring him back. I don't care if SPD is too scared to go in, cause we're not. We'd never leave one of our own to that fate," Jason said.

"We need to get on the road," Billy said. Tori hugged her parents and kissed her daughter again, before they headed out.

* * *

 _Gridiron Industries_

The gathering in the empty lot might have attracted unwanted attention, but Jesse had made sure the public was kept out of on this evening. In addition to Shane and Blake, Jason, Tommy, Billy, and Adam were accompanying them. Andros and Ashley were also meeting them there on the Astro Megaship. But Tori was blown away by the support of other teams, each one sending representation.

She recognized T.J, but not the young man next to him.

"I'm Justin, Blue Turbo ranger. I figured I'd join the mission to help a fellow blue," he said.

"It's nice to meet you and thank you," she replied.

"I contacted Leo and Andros is picking him up on the way," T.J. said.

She recognized most of the others and was taken aback that so many were willing to help. Carter and Dana from Lightspeed. Wes and Jen from Time Force. Max and Cole from Wild Force. Conner and Kira from Dino Thunder, though she wasn't surprised by them, as they were close friends to her and Hunter.

Nick and Madison were there to represent Mystic Force. And Mack had come as representation from Overdrive. Two people she didn't recognize approached.

"You don't know us, but we're from the newest team. I'm Lily," the woman in yellow said.

And I'm R.J. When we heard a fellow ranger was in trouble, we wanted to help," R.J. added.

"You're from Pai Zhua...I recognize your insignia," Tori said. They nodded.

"Thank you for coming. I'm so humbled that you...all of you have come to help me," Tori sniffed.

"It's going to be okay," Lily said, as she hugged her.

"You're freezing...are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"She's been like that since it happened," Shane mentioned.

"I honestly don't feel cold. I'm fine," she insisted. Lily noticed R.J's pensive look, just as Jesse Zimmerman approached.

"What is it R.J.?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure…maybe nothing," he replied.

"Thank you all for coming. If you'll follow me into the hanger, we'll board the ship and be on our way," Jesse stated.

"We?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I'm going after my son with you and my pilot will be coming, of course," Jesse replied.

"I'd like to co-pilot," Billy said. Jesse nodded.

"Of course," he replied, as they boarded the massive space cruiser.

"This thing is huge. Are you sure it's going to be fast enough?" Billy asked.

"Don't let her size fool you. She's as fast as they come," Jesse replied. They wasted no more time and were soon leaving the Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

The moment Hunter woke up, he knew he was in trouble, for there were several aliens looming over his prone form.

"Get up," Krell snapped, as he grabbed a fistful of Hunter's sandy blonde hair. His thunder morpher now rested on Krell's belt, but his prism still remained around his neck.

"Move," he ordered, as Krell and the others, all Drakonians, forced him down the ramp of the ship and then down a very long corridor. The doors opened at the end and they entered what was clearly a Throne room.

"Kneel before the King!" one of the Drakonians ordered.

"Not a chance," Hunter spat. The guard growled and hit him behind the knees, sending him spilling to the floor.

"Easy guards, we want our guest in full health for tomorrow's tournament," the King said. Hunter glared at him, as a visual appeared on the screen the Throne.

"You have committed a serious grievance against our people and as punishment, you will be one of twenty-five tributes. Tomorrow, all twenty-five of you will be deposited into the Pandresia forest and become the prey of our BakTak contestants. You will die by whatever means that falls upon you in the arena as punishment for your crimes," the King stated.

"Seems a little cowardly to me. Your contestants have weapons, yet the tributes aren't allowed the same," Hunter spat.

"Silence!" one of the guards spat, as he saw Hunter's prism glow.

"We'll be taking this too," he said. But the moment the guard touched it, he was electrocuted violently.

"No one can touch it, but nice try," Hunter said smugly.

"You will remove it yourself then," the King ordered.

"Not a chance," Hunter hissed, as his prism glowed with angry crimson energy.

"Let him keep it. It should add even more challenge to the hunt," one of the contestants said.

"Very well. That little trinket will do you little good in the forest anyway," the King spat.

"Take him to his cell!" he ordered, as Hunter was dragged away...


	3. Time is Running Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. They belong to Saban Brands.

AN: Hello and welcome to the sequel to Butterflies and Hurricanes. The year is now 2009, two years after the events in Butterflies and Hurricanes. Subsequently, the events of _Jungle Fury_ took place as normal the year before and the Earth is now without a constant threat. The rangers of the Wind Thunder Ninja Academy are well aware that Lothor is still out in the galaxy somewhere and will resurface eventually. Thus, their training of the students and themselves remains vigilant. Thanks for all the great reviews.

 **Special Author's note: I don't normally do shameless plugs, but I've entered Crimson Rising into a Fanfiction contest on inkitt dot com slash stories slash 32451. I had to type it here like that so the website wouldn't blank it out. The direct link is in my profile page.**

 **If you have a few minutes and want to support me and the story, head on over there and give the story some love. I'd really appreciate it. Contest ends on Wednesday, October 21st. I'm grateful for any support! And special thanks to** _ **porcelainann**_ **for the heads up on the contest.**

Smoke and Mirrors

Part 3/?

Hunter felt like he was falling and suddenly jerked awake. Though his cell was dark and small, he could tell it was morning already. There was faint noise, as a servant delivered breakfast trays to the prisoners. Hunter ate, only because he knew what was ahead. He could tell that part of his meal consisted of some form of egg protein, from what kind of animal, he had no clue, but they didn't taste all that dissimilar from chicken eggs. There were also meats and fruits that he wasn't familiar with either, but it was clear they wanted their prey to put up a fight for a good show or they wouldn't have been so well fed. And Hunter planned to not only give them one hell of a fight and take down as many as he could, he also planned to look for a way to escape. He pulled a picture from his pocket and gazed at the family photo of the three of them.

"No way Tor...this isn't how it ends for us," he said with determination. Tears came to his eyes, as he looked at his tiny daughter, wondering if he would ever see her again. He heard someone coming and he quickly sobered, putting the picture back in his pocket. His prism glowed and he gripped it to put it underneath his shirt, but found that it was extremely and unusually warm and the tributes, including him, were filed into the Throne Room. The other tributes were various aliens, all of which had supposedly wronged the Drakonians.

"Welcome tributes...as you know, you've each been found guilty of a serious crime against the Drakonian crown or the Drakonian people. You have each been sentenced to die and your means of execution will commence in the annual BakTak tournament. To the arena!" the King called, as all prisoners were chained and led onto a transport.

After what felt like an hour, they reached the destination and were an immediate spectacles, as the people of the planet gathered in the stadium like they were watching a sporting event. They cheered and shouted at him and the other tributes. He managed to tune them out, as he took in his surroundings. His ninja skills would be vital to his survival. His first move would be to ninja streak into the forest and find water. Once he had done that, he could scale the trees and bushes to look for food and a suitable campsite. His plan was to outlast the other tributes and then pick off the players one by one. He knew his chances were slim at best, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

"it is time. At the sound of the drum, let the tournament begin," the King announced. The thunder of a very deep drum sounded and Hunter disappeared into his ninja streak. Meanwhile, six tributes were slaughtered upon the start. The game had begun…

* * *

"Tori?" Shane called into the darkened cabin. Most were getting some sleep, but he was restless and worried. Ranger or not, Hunter was probably being hunted like an animal right now and he hated that it was still hours before he could do anything. It was funny how his relationship with Hunter had evolved over the years. He had started out with serious mistrust toward the crimson ranger. That had turned to actual hate for a very short amount of time, an emotion he wasn't comfortable with at all. Then came jealousy. Hunter was a red too and he had lamented why his team had two reds when most others only had one. No one had ever challenged the other reds for the most part. But Hunter came along and he was not only older and a natural leader, he had trained all his life in the ninja arts. He was the better fighter when he first joined the team and they butted heads in a big way. But somewhere along the way, they had become co-leaders. Hunter made Shane work harder and train harder. Shane had taught Hunter that a team meant working together and that it was always a democracy. Then somehow, they had went from co-leaders to friends as well.

After Lothor was defeated the first time, Blake left and it hit Hunter harder than he would ever admit. Their tight knit trio had become a tight knit quad. Obviously, Hunter's relationship with Tori had evolved the most from barely friends to best friends, to lovers and finally, to husband and wife. But he and Hunter had for all intents and purposes become brothers. Both Porter and Blake rarely visited little Blue Bay Harbor. Porter was a highly sought after corporate attorney, traveling frequently to the likes of New York City, London, Tokyo, Dubai, and Sydney to name a few. Blake was the same, race after race, events, and endorsements from week to week, city to city. Such was the life of a celebrity athlete. He loved them all, but would always be too restless to settle down in Blue Bay Harbor. And now his brother was facing mortal danger. Dustin had begged to come, but they needed at least three rangers on standby in Blue Bay. Since Blake was with them, Leann had given him the navy prism, so they needed Cam and Dustin to stay behind in case Lothor decided to pop back to Earth.

Tori?" he called again. He then spotted her sitting in a chair outside the kitchenette with a cup of tea in her hand. As he got closer, he saw the tear tracks on her face and she looked up at him with a lost expression.

"Tor…" he said, as he sat down next to her.

"I think something is wrong with my powers," she stated.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. She handed him the cup and he noticed the contents were frozen solid.

"You...did this?" he asked. She nodded and produced a sphere of water. He watched in sheer amazement, as the water froze and the now ball of ice fell to the floor.

"Okay...let's go get BIlly. We need to get Sensei on the comm system. This is heavy," Shane said, as they noticed R.J. approaching.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I may have some insight. Can I join you in your conversation with Sensei Watanabe?" R.J. asked. Tori nodded, as did Shane, as they headed for the ship's control room.

* * *

High in a tree top, Hunter dozed, as evening dawned. Since escaping into the forest, there had been announcements that seven more tributes were dead. That left only eleven left, including him. He noticed a glow in the near distance below and shook his head, It was like a beacon for the hunters. Sure it was freezing, but he didn't dare build a fire. Sure enough, about an hour later, he heard screams of terror that quickly died. Two more signals chimed. They were down to nine. His breath caught in his throat, as two hunters came his way, laughing about their latest kills.

"Man...that was too easy. I was hoping this year there would be a challenge," one grunted.

"There is that ranger to deal with. Anyone that took on Velek won't be a pushover," the other reminded.

"Great...so much for flying under the radar," Hunter mumbled to himself, knowing he was likely the prize target. His prism suddenly glowed, as they got closer. He clutched it and bit his bottom lip in pain. It was scorching hot. But the glow was too much and they noticed the crimson light, as they were now right below him.

"Well...speak of the devil…" one chuckled.

"Dammit…" Hunter swore, as one pointed a blaster at him. But he ninja streaked to the ground, evading the blast. He conjured thunder in his palms and watched in amazement, as the thunder morphed into twin fireballs.

"What kind of freak is he?" one of them uttered. The other growled and fired his crossbow. Hunter sidestepped it, but not quickly enough, as it struck his shoulder. He cried out in pain and the fire spheres exploded into a beam that engulfed his adversaries. When the flames died, nothing but ashes remained. Hunter looked at his hands in hadn't meant to kill them. He didn't even know how he was suddenly conjuring fire. He knew everyone in the stadium and probably on the planet was watching, for this was like the pinnacle of entertainment to the Drakonians. Despite his wound, he ninja streaked away. He found a body of fresh water, about five miles away, and hid there in the brush nearby. He slept and woke at dawn. His shoulder felt like it was on fire and now that he could see, it was time to treat it.

Gingerly, he removed his leather tunic and tore his shirt underneath into strips. Gritting his teeth, he removed the arrow and swallowed the cry of pain that tried to escape his throat. He cleaned the wound, but the bleeding was not stopping. He knew he had to cauterize it. He found a stick lying nearby and bit it between his teeth. Taking a deep breath, he summoned the mysterious fire power he could suddenly conjure and clenched his eyes shut tightly, as he put it to the wound. His scream was muffled by the stick between his teeth and the bleeding stopped. He spit the stick out and wrapped cloth around it, using his teeth to help tie it, before he put his tunic back on. He didn't stick around much longer and after drinking a lot of fresh water, he started moving again.

* * *

Cam's bleary eyed face appeared on the screen, as they made contact.

"Sorry to wake you, Cam," Shane apologized.

"S'okay...I figured it must be important. I got Dad," Cam said, as Kanoi sat down next to him.

"Is something wrong?" Sensei asked.

"Maybe," Shane said, nodding to Tori. She produced a sphere of water and they watched in amazement, as it turned to a ball of ice before their eyes.

"That's definitely not normal," Cam commented.

"Sensei Watanabe...if I may, I might have some insight," R.J. interjected. Kanoi smiled.

"Hello R.J., it is very nice to see you again. I hope your father is well," Kanoi greeted. R.J. smiled.

"He is, thank you," R.J. replied.

"You know why this is happening to me?" Tori asked.

"More like a hunch," From what I've heard, your powers work in conjunction with Hunter's to create the amethyst fire, am I right?" the violet ranger asked. She nodded.

"Pai Zhua masters don't draw their power from the elements, but rather our animal spirits, as you know. But the concepts are similar. My father is a shark Master so he knows a lot about water," R.J. stated. He paused for a moment.

"When my mother died, for a brief time, I saw his powers of water act very strangely. His shark spirit was very angry and he was depressed. It wasn't to the extent that yours is, but there was a brief time that he would leave frost in his wake when using his shark powers," R.J. explained.

"Are...are you saying my powers are acting this way, because Hunter is dead?" Tori squeaked. R.J.'s eyes widened, as he realized his mistake.

"Oh no, not at all. I think just the contrary actually," R.J. replied.

"Maybe you should explain what you mean," Cam suggested.

"I'm sorry, what I'm trying to say is that because of the powerful connection you share, I think your powers are evolving into a stronger version. The power is reacting to your separation and the evil force at work," R.J. explained.

"R.J. is right. Ice is a much more powerful version of water. Do not fear it. Wield it just as you would water and you will be an unstoppable force," Kanoi advised her.

"No one has ever gotten onto the planet. This might be our edge," Jason agreed.

"If Tori's prism is reacting like this, does that mean that Hunter's is as well?" Billy asked.

"There is no way to be certain, but it is a good assumption that he is experiencing a version of this," Kanoi replied.

"A version?" Shane asked.

"Hunter's powers are closer to another element, the polar opposite of Tori's," R.J. replied.

"You mean fire," Billy replied. The wolf ranger nodded.

"That's the theory," R.J. replied.

"Once Hunter and I are reunited, will our powers go back to normal?" Tori asked.

"It's difficult to say. Most likely, but there is a chance you could retain them, especially yours since ice is directly related to water. Fire is much more spontaneous and difficult to conjure, much less control," Kanoi replied.

"Thank you Sensei," Shane said. Kanoi nodded.

"Please be careful and may the power protect you all," Kanoi said, as the transmission ended. There was silence in the chamber for a moment, before Adam broke the silence.

"So do we call you ice queen now?" he joked, getting a smile out of her.

"I hope they like winter on Drakon," Tori quipped.

* * *

The King watched the recording of the Earth ranger torch two of the players and threw his goblet of wine, shattering it against the wall.

"I want him dead!" the King ordered.

"Even if he manages to make it past, the other players, our guards will never let him escape," the Royal Vizier tried to soothe him.

"It doesn't matter! If word gets out that a tribute has slain players, the galaxy will fear us less and outsiders could penetrate our planet!" the King ranted.

"We will not let them disgrace the crown, sire" the Royal Vizier promised.

* * *

Hunter sat behind a large tree surrounded by brush ensconced from the view of anyone passing by. In the last few hours, he had heard several signals indicating that more tributes were dead. If he had counted correctly, only five remained, including him. Fortunately, he had managed to conceal his survival knife from them in his boot. It was something all ninjas carried and he had never been more glad. He was now using it to carve a makeshift thunderstaff. He had already shaved off the ends of four sturdy branches into points, creating spears. He now shaved an even larger one until he had the desired balance. Once he finished, he dipped the homemade weapon in water, so it would better conduct his thunder powers when the time came.

Just as he was arming his belt with his knife and new spears, he heard a frightening yell. He peered around the tree and saw what was clearly a young woman wearing a cloak, attempting to fight them off. He knew he should take care of himself, but these other tributes were in the same situation he was. None of them had asked for this and it wasn't in his nature to turn a blind eye, not to mention it was against the ranger code.

The woman gasped, as the blaster was aimed at her head now. She was very petite and beautiful, with long chocolate colored hair and eyes to match. She looked to be no match for these two men, but they were not underestimating her, for she had evaded and fought them thus far. She was sure they had her this time, out of nowhere, a man stepped in and easily disarmed one of the men with a swift aerial kick.

"It's him...he killed two players. The King wants him ended!" the other shouted, as he raised his blaster. A basketball sized orb of energy appeared between Hunter's palms and he struck the man with the crimson thunder energy, sending him flying into a tree and he did not get back up.

"You little bastard!" the other shouted, as he wound up his fist and came at Hunter. The seasoned ranger blocked his punch and followed up with a sweep to his legs. As he landed on the ground, Hunter helped the young woman up.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No," she replied. He nodded and employed the mysterious fire power he had been gifted with a put a blaze between them and their would be assailants, before ninja streaking away with the woman he had saved.

* * *

Billy observed his quiet, skittish co-pilot. There were very few people besides rangers on Earth that had experience with space travel. Most were astronauts and Billy was very curious as to why this supposed scientist seemed not only at ease, but experienced with

space flight.

"So you helped construct this ship?" Billy asked. The skinny man seemed nervous.

"Um...I constructed the entire thing actually," he replied.

"Impressive. That must have taken decades," Billy said.

"When I say by myself, I mean I had no help from sentient beings," he clarified.

"Nano technology, I suspected as such. The question is where did Zimmerman get it? I thought only SPD had that kind of tech on Earth right now," Billy mentioned.

"Mr. Zimmerman only wants to rescue his son. He is the reason we even have a chance of rescuing your friend," Finch replied. Billy shrugged.

"Men like Zimmerman never do anything selflessly. It doesn't matter though, I'll figure out his ulterior motives if he has any," Billy said.

"You will be wasting your time researching Mr. Zimmerman," Finch stated.

"Oh I doubt that. It's funny you mention research though, because when I ran your name through the FBI database, I found something very interesting, like how you didn't exist on paper until 1999," Billy said, as the console beeped, indicating they had arrived at their destination.

"Maybe instead of blabbering you could bring us out of hyperspace," Finch spat. Billy smirked and flipped the necessary switches and brought them out. The planet Drakon filled the viewscreen and there was already trouble, as they were fired on.

"Shields up! We're under attack!" Billy called. He noticed a hail from another ship that was also taking heavy damage from the Drakonian fleet.

" _S.O.S...this is Gallus of Andresia, silver ranger. My shields are down to fifteen percent! I need immediate assistance!"_ the voice pleaded.

"Gallus...this is Billy Cranston, blue ranger of Earth. I'm attempting to lock onto you with our tractor beam," Billy responded, as their ship shuddered.

"Guys, we need to do something about those enemy ships!" Billy called into the comm.

" _We've got an idea. Standby,"_ Jason called.

* * *

In the loading bay, Tori stood ready and nodded to Jason and Tommy, as they lowered the ramp. Tori released an icy wave of power, causing the ships to ice over and stop firing. Billy locked onto the damaged ship that had hailed for help and they pulled it into the docking bay. They waited, as a human looking male disembarked from the damaged ship. He was tall, well built, with shaggy sandy brown hair, streaked with blonde and piercing blue eyes.

"Thank you...I owe you my life. I am Gallus of Andresia and silver ranger, lone protector of our planet," the man said.

"I'm just glad we got to you in time. I'm Jason, first red ranger of Earth," Jason said, as everyone else quickly introduced themselves.

"Guys...I hate to interrupt, but you need to all strap in. We've got a small window to get in, before they send more fighters," Billy called through the comm system. They led their guest up to the cabin and strapped in, as Billy took them into the atmosphere.

"Do they have someone close to you too?" Jason asked their guest.

"Yes, my wife. We come from a mining planet called Andresia. The Drakonians are very fond of pillaging planets for items with high monetary value and Andresia mines some of the most beautiful, expensive diamonds in the galaxy. I am leader of my tribe and when I refused to allow them to pillage our mine and take precious gems free of charge, they retaliated and abducted my wife," he said sadly.

"They took my husband too in retaliation for our defeat of Velek," Tori replied. His eyes widened.

"Velek was a monster. You are responsible for ridding the universe of her?" he asked in admiration.

"Half responsible. My husband and I defeated her together and then the King sent a bounty hunter to abduct him in retaliation," Tori explained.

"These Drakonians are monsters, but no one save for all of you have been brave enough to combat them. No one offered help when Carina was abducted. They were all too scared, but I couldn't just let the woman I love, the mother of our son, to be slaughtered by those animals," Gallus spat in frustration.

"We didn't get any help from SPD either, but we don't leave anyone to that kind of fate. We'll find them both," Jason assured nodded.

"Jason's right. I'll have a very sad little girl if I don't bring her daddy home. We'll find them both," Tori assured him.

"What if we are too late?" he asked in despair.

"We can't think like that," she replied. He nodded.

" _We're about to touch down. I was able to locate the place I think the tournament is being held. Get ready,"_ Billy called from the comm. They steeled themselves for the coming battle...


	4. Electric Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. They belong to Saban Brands.

AN: Here's part 4! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The year is now 2009, two years after the events in Butterflies and Hurricanes. Subsequently, the events of _Jungle Fury_ took place as normal the year before and the Earth is now without a constant threat. The rangers of the Wind Thunder Ninja Academy are well aware that Lothor is still out in the galaxy somewhere and will resurface eventually. Thus, their training of the students and themselves remains vigilant. Thanks for all the great reviews.

Smoke and Mirrors

Part 4/5

" _Electric Love"_

An arrow zoomed by Hunter's head, so close that he felt it brush his hair. As tired and out of breath as they were, they ran as fast as their legs would carry them. His new ally was tiring as well, but she offered no complaints at his fast pace, as he pulled her along.

More blasts licked at their feet and splintered wood sprayed them, as blaster fire pulverized the trees around them.

"We're not going to make it," Carina said. It wasn't panicked, signs that she was a warrior like him, but more of a statement. That meant they needed to fight. He concentrated and his prism glowed brightly. The mysterious fire he could suddenly wield appeared in his palm. It was volatile and hard to control, but would slow them down while he prepared a more devastating attack. He whipped around and thrust his palm outward. The fire exploded in front of their attackers and they remained a safe distance away, but still continued to fire their weapons. For the moment, the fire was canceling the blaster shots. But it would soon die down.

"That's...really impressive. I didn't know humans had powers like that, but it won't hold them for long," Carina said. Hunter drew the makeshift thunder staff he had carved. It wasn't honed like a carefully crafted one from home, but it had soaked up enough water that it would pull off the attack he had in mind.

"Most don't have powers like me...we're just a very highly trained, secretive group on my home planet. I don't really have a grasp on the fire, but thunder is a different story. Her eyes widened, as she heard thunder boom above them. It had come out of nowhere and she watched raise the staff to the sky. His prism glowed, as he focused crimson lightning into the staff. She had no idea how he was not being electrocuted, as the staff became alive with lightning.

"Thunder staff...full power!" he called, as their would be assailants were pummeled with his attack and after they stopped convulsing violently, none of them moved or got up. Hunter fell to his knees, breathing hard and Carina helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm not really supposed to do that attack without my ranger armor, but we didn't really have a choice," he replied, as they continued on at a much slower pace now. He was exhausted and he wanted to stop...but he knew if he did, he would never see Tori and Ariana again and he wasn't about to let that happen.

* * *

Billy landed the ship and they disembarked. It was met with a welcoming committee of Drakonian soldiers though. From the podium of the stadium, the roaring spectators quieted, as the King spoke.

"Trespassers on our great planet is a most serious criminal offense!" the King roared.

"Return those you've taken from us and we'll gladly leave your blood thirsty world," Jason roared back. Spectators and even the soldiers laughed at him.

"Trespassing is an offense punishable by death!" the King retorted, as the soldiers raised their weapons.

Tori glared at them and welcomed the icy glow of her prism, as she extended an arm and blasted the four soldiers closest to her. Cries of outrage erupted from the crowd, as it was seen that the soldiers were frozen solid.

"I suggest you'd negotiate with us unless you want winter to come early!" Jason shot back. He could clearly see the King's frustration, especially as the crowd became more boisterous. On the outskirts of the arena, two figures could be seen running to them. Tori's breath caught in her throat, as she watched her husband and a woman who she knew had to be Gallus' wife, dodge blaster fire.

"Hunter…" she murmured.

"Carina," Gallus sighed in relief.

"You can't defeat my entire army! Kill them all!" the King ordered, as the eight blast doors at the base of the area opened around them with soldiers pouring through them and surrounding them.

"Uh...I think we should ranger up now," Adam suggested. Jason's smile curved into one of grim satisfaction. Billy had seen it for years and it always showed up when they were about to charge into some insane battle.

Tori moved toward Hunter, as he slowly closed the distance between them. More blaster fire pelted around them and as they took cover on the ground, Tori extended her arm, freezing the remaining players. Hunter looked behind him with wide eyes and then at his wife in amazement. He scrambled to his feet and they crashed together, arms encircling each other and holding on tightly. Another reunion was happening beside them, as Gallus reached Carina, but they were too absorbed by each other to notice. They knew it wasn't the best time, but they kissed with the hard, desperate passion of two people who thought they may never see each other again. They parted, because they had to, not because they wanted to, but stared into one another's eyes for a brief moment. There was so much they wanted to say.

"I know," she told him, her eyes promising more when they got out of this and she placed his morpher in his palm.

"Thanks, I've been missing this," he replied. She smiled.

"Let's go home to our daughter," she said. He nodded and strapped it onto his wrist.

"Ready!" Jason hollered to his ranks.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason called, as he, Billy, and Tommy gripped their morphers and made their calls, while Adam connected his zeonizers.

"Dragonzord!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

The rest of the morphing calls followed in sequence.

"Shift into Turbo!" T.J. initiated, as he and Justin inserted their keys into their morphers.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros called, as he and Ashley entered their codes and completed their morphing sequence.

"Go Galactic!" Leo called, raising his quasar saber to the sky, letting the power envelope him.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Carter issued, as he and Dana activated their morphers.

"Time for Time Force!" Wes called, as he and Jen felt the familiar tingle that resulted from morphing with powers bonded to their D.N.A.

"Wild Access!" Cole said fiercely, as he and Max felt the inner call of their animal spirits grant them their powers once again.

"Dino Thunder, power up, ha!" Conner initiated, as he and Kira, now reunited with their bonded Dinosaur powers, brought them forth once again.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Nick and Madison called, as they raised their wands and felt the power of magic fill them.

"Jungle Beasts...Spirits Unleashed!" Lily and R.J. cried, as they called forth their animal spirits.

Shane, Blake, Hunter and Tori's prisms glowed almost blindingly, as they stood with the rest of their friends.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form, ha!" the four of them called and then went a step further, quickly ascending into Hurricane form.

The spectators in the coliseum were in an uproar and some were starting to pour through the eight openings to join the fight.

"We don't need anymore to fight than we already have," Jason said.

"On it," Tori responded, as she extended her hand, blasting the first opening over with a thick wall of ice.

"Guess that answers that question. The ice powers are permanent," Hunter mentioned, as she iced over the remaining seven entrances.

"How about your fire?" she asked. He held out his hand and crimson lightning sizzled in his palm...but no fire. He shrugged. If being reunited with Tori nullified his fire power, it was something he was glad to give up.

"I didn't really have a good handle on it anyway," he replied, unfazed, as his thunder hammer appeared in his hand.

"Let's end this quickly and go home," he suggested, as he twirled the hammer and slammed it on the ground, sending a crimson lightning traveling along the crack he had created, taking out at least a dozen adversaries.

"Nice," she replied. Shane razed a dozen more, as his cyclone destroyed all its path, while the others fought their way through the masses of soldiers. Once they were clearly thinning, they began to board their ship. Fighters from above were quickly amassing and it would still be difficult to make it off the planet. In a land battle, the Drakonians were no match for the hoard of rangers. But a battle in the sky would be a different story without zords.

"Tori...we need to go. Let's end this," he said.

"Say no more," she replied, as she tapped her trident on the ground and they ran to board their ship. The ground rumbled beneath the remaining soldiers and torrents of water shot up around them, as the ground exploded underneath them, quickly filling the coliseum with rising water.

The ship lurched and everyone was chucked into a wall, as blasts peppered them.

" _Sorry guys...there's no time to get strapped in. Hold onto whatever you can,"_ Billy called from the cockpit. Luckily, they were in the cargo bay and there was tarp straps to hold onto, as the ship shuddered and rose higher in the sky.

" _I could really use someone on those guns!"_ Billy called.

"Got it," Adam called, as he ran through the corridor, smashing into the walls several times as he went.

Adam could see their sky darken to space, as he arrived at the weapons cockpit and quickly strapped in. He started picking off their attackers and allowed Billy to pilot. He felt them picking up speed and soon the stars streaked by him. The shuddering stopped and Adam sighed in relief. They were safely in hyperspace. He smiled, as he could hear the whoops and cheers of victory coming from cargo bay and he ran back to join them.

"That was awesome!" Conner whooped.

"We need to work on your definition of awesome," Kira replied, as they canceled their morph.

"Nah, it was awesome, thanks to our Ice Queen," Jason teased. Hunter gazed at her fondly and she blushed shyly at the attention.

"They're right...we owe you this win. _I_ owe you my life," he said.

"You really think I was going to just let you go so easily?" she asked. He smirked.

"Thought never crossed my mind," he replied.

"After that, I need some serious alcohol," Blake said wearily.

"I second that. Zimmerman better have stocked the mini bar on this thing," Tommy mentioned.

"Zimmerman?" Hunter asked, bristling. Tori bit her bottom lip.

"It's kind of his ship...we didn't have a choice. S.P.D. refused to help us," Tori replied. He softened.

"It's okay. You saved me. I get to go home to our little girl, so I really don't care how you did it," he promised.

"You guys coming?" Adam asked, though it was clear Tori wasn't letting go of him anytime soon. He smirked.

"We'll take a rain check," he said. Once they were alone, Tori surprised him, but pushing him against the wall and kissing passionately. His arms wrapped around her and he met her desperate kisses with his own fervor. Wordlessly, she took his hand and led him to the lift. Once inside, she hit the correct level and his lips were on hers again, as she locked her arms around his neck. They stumbled to the room she had claimed during their journey and once inside, Tori practically tore the zipper down on his leather uniform and threw it to the floor. His lips tackled hers again, as he fumbled with the zipper on her uniform top, while she growled in annoyance at the crimson undershirt he was wearing. He chuckled and lifted him arms for her, as she practically ripped it off. He managed to rid her of her leather top, as her hands and lips busied themselves on his bare torso. His hands slipped beneath her blue tank top, sliding up her soft flesh to his true destination. Clothes were shed with desperation and the bed caught them in their passionate frenzy, as he stared down at her with something akin to awe.

"See something you like, thunder boy?" she asked in a breathy whisper.

"You're not a Queen...you're a goddess," he replied, his voice slightly agonized.

"I need you now," she demanded. He smirked and obeyed her command, as he always did, no question.

Sometime later, he collapsed beside her and pulled her atop him, as they panted heavily, slowly coming down and settling in the afterglow.

"I should get kidnapped more often," he joked.

"Don't even say that, thunder boy," she warned. He smirked and dropped a kiss on her head.

* * *

 _Nearly two days later…_

After a quick stop on Andresia to return their new friends, Gallus and Carina, to their home, they finally made it back to Earth. Cam and Leann were the only ones waiting for them, informing them that everyone else was waiting at Storm Chargers. They were setting up for a welcome home party on the beach. Hunter and Tori disembarked from the ship first, running excitedly to meet their friends, who held their baby daughter. Ariana kicked her legs excitedly and held her arms out for him, as Hunter scooped her into his arms. He wrapped his free arm around Tori, as she kissed their daughter too.

Hunter turned to Jesse, who stood a safe distance away and gave him a curt nod.

"Thank you for helping Tori come after me," he said. Jesse returned his nod.

"You are my son and I have much to make up for. It was the least I could do," he replied, as he and his scientist friend turned and left without another word. Hunter watched him go for a moment and then turned back to his family. Despite overwhelming odds, he was back with his family and he was never letting go.

* * *

Jesse entered his office that morning, finding that he was not alone. He glanced at Finch, who took the hint and left quickly.

"Admiral Fowler, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Zimmerman asked sarcastically.

"Have you by chance checked any of the Galactic news?" Birdie asked.

"I've been busy and you know I detest intergalactic gossip," Jesse retorted.

"Word has spread like wildfire! An unsanctioned rescue mission to the M51 galaxy by non SPD rangers is an embarrassment!" Birdie exclaimed.

"SPD is too cowardly to deal with the Drakonians. I wasn't going to allow those heathens to murder my son," Jesse growled. Birdie snorted.

"Since when do you give a damn about that boy? He wants nothing to do with you," Birdie replied.

"Not yet...but he'll soon see me differently. He already does, as I gave his wife and friends the means to save him," Jesse said.

"You murdered his Sensei and his mother. You're deluded if you think he'll ever regard you as anything but a murderer," Birdie sneered.

"Funny how you throw that word around. You're as guilty of murder as I am. Don't forget that I know things about you that I bet would make the galactic news reporters salivate," Jesse warned. Birdie seethed.

"I'm feeling the pressure from the SPD hierarchy to move in on the Ninja Academy. They want it under SPD control," Birdie stated.

"But you're not that stupid...at least I hope you're not that stupid. Non sanctioned teams would most definitely side with the ninja team. And Billy Cranston will hack SPD earth in a matter of hours. What he finds will destroy us both and squash SPD earth division," Jesse warned.

"I know that!" Birdie snapped.

"Fortunately, I have a work around," Birdie continued. Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"We have something on Cranston and his cohorts. Taking down the Academy would expose us...but outlawing the practice of the Ninja arts would not. Cranston will refrain from exposing us if he wants to keep us from exposing what really went down in Mexico. He and his friends would lose their jobs and credibility. The ninjas get to keep their little Academy, but can never use their powers outside the grounds. If they do so, SPD will arrive to arrest them," Birdie stated.

"You really think that the ninja team won't defend their city if Lothor attacks again?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, I know they will. And after each victory, SPD will chase them back into their woods. And if Cranston tries anything to disparage SPD, then I will go public with the identity of every living ranger that has ever donned armor. If I go down...so do they," Birdie hissed. Jesse smirked.

"Impressive. In the meantime, I'll play the part of the horrified father and offer my words of encouragement to their cause," Jesse replied.

"And over time, you'll gain the allegiance of your family and get close to your granddaughter, who will surely possess the amethyst storm powers one day. SPD would be unstoppable with a ranger like that," Birdie said.

"What you're talking about will take years to come to fruition," Jesse reminded.

"Anything worth having requires patience, of which, I have a wealth of," Birdie replied.

"As do I. Now get out...before I change my mind," Jesse spat. Birdie smirked and heeded his words. Jesse poured himself a drink and gazed out at the cityscape. If Hunter even had an inkling to his true plans, he would be horrified.

"I'm doing this for us, my son. And in the end, you and your family will have everything. You may not approve of my methods...but you'll eventually thank me," Jesse reasoned.


	5. Shadow of the Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. They belong to Saban Brands.

AN: Here's part 5! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The year is now 2009, two years after the events in Butterflies and Hurricanes. Subsequently, the events of _Jungle Fury_ took place as normal the year before and the Earth is now without a constant threat. The rangers of the Wind Thunder Ninja Academy are well aware that Lothor is still out in the galaxy somewhere and will resurface eventually. Thus, their training of the students and themselves remains vigilant. Thanks for all the great reviews.

Smoke and Mirrors

Part 5/5

 _Shadow of the Day_

When they arrived at Storm Chargers, the whole place erupted in cheers, as they greeted the returning rescue team. Every former ranger that could make it was there.

Hunter felt a little overwhelmed again that so many had volunteered to go on what could have been a deadly mission, just to rescue him. It was humbling and he felt his wife squeeze his hand. Their little girl imitated the others, as they clapped for them, making her parents chuckle, in which they received a toothless grin from their baby in return.

They quieted and Hunter felt like he should say something. He place Ariana in Tori's arms and became the center of attention.

"I'm not really good at speeches, but I want to thank everyone for coming here and everyone that risked their lives to bring me home. I'll never be able to repay any of you. Just know, that I'll never take my life for granted. Because of you, my daughter doesn't have to grow up without a father and my wife didn't have to lose her husband," Hunter said, as Tori smiled at him.

"I used to be kind of a loner, so having this many friends is humbling and rewarding. Thank you doesn't seem like enough," he said. Tommy raised his glass and everyone joined him.

"Once a ranger, always a ranger," Tommy said.

"When one of us is in trouble were always going to do everything we can to help," Adam echoed his sentiment.

"Yeah...cause I never pass up the opportunity to lay the beat down on evil alien assholes," Jason quipped, earning laughter and eye rolls.

"To the Power Rangers family," Rocky toasted.

"And to Zordon's Legacy," Kimberly added, as they all took a drink and the mingling began anew.

* * *

Lothor snarled and threw the goblet of wine in his hand at the view screen. It shattered to smithereens, as he angrily watched these damned rangers team up to save the crimson one. Now that his nemesis' had gone up against the likes of the Drakonians and won, bounty hunters willing to take them on would be more difficult to find and more expensive.

"Nice tantrum. No wonder you're a joke on most civilized systems," Jesse goaded, as he appeared and waltzed onto the bridge of Lothor's ship.

"What the hell are you doing here? Seize him!" Lothor ordered to his Kelzacks. But Jesse merely raised his hand, the navy electricity spilling from his fingertips and easily subdued his would be attackers.

"You've got your powers back, I see," Lothor noticed.

"Omino's dead, as his my saintly brother-in-law. They stripped me and so they have returned fully upon Omino's death," Jesse responded.

"No matter...my dark prism is more powerful and I'll kill you for helping your brat and his friends!" Lothor snarled.

"He's my blood...and if you kill me now, you'll never get your revenge," Jesse stated. calmly.

"What are you blathering about?" Lothor demanded to know.

"About how you're going to hire some new lackeys and I mean decent ones, not from the trash on Onyx. Then you're going to send them to attack Blue Bay Harbor," Jesse replied.

"Even if I were to do that, which I'm not going to. I don't really have those kinds of funds available, especially not to waste on monsters that those blasted whelps will just blow up!" Lothor growled.

"You're going to do it and you'll have the money you need," Jesse replied.

"Why? I thought you were trying to get back in your brat's good graces?" he questioned. "I am. He won't know or suspect I'm connected. He'll be too busy blaming you and SPD," Jesse responded.

"The space police?" Lothor questioned. Jesse nodded curtly.

"Explain," Lothor demanded.

"SPD's admiral is as corrupt as they come. If I were to go public with what I know about him, it would not only destroy his career, but he would be court martialed. So he wants all ranger teams under SPD control," Jesse said. Lothor snorted.

"Those ninja nuisances will never give up control of their precious Academy," Lothor spat.

"Yes...and Billy Cranston will never allow them access to Zordon's true morphing grid. But SPD has their own dirt on them," Jesse explained.

"What do they plan to do?" Lothor asked.

"All non-sanctioned ranger teams will be outlawed by SPD, as will the use of ninja magic," Jesse stated. Lothor smirked.

"Those goody-goodies will never leave the protection of Earth in the hands of the space police," Lothor goaded.

"No, they won't. They'll come out to fight your monsters, save the Earth, and then be chased back into the woods like fugitives. And Billy Cranston won't dare to hack SPD unless he wants all their identities and their pasts to go public," Jesse stated. Lothor smirked.

"Well, I suppose it's a start to my revenge. But let me guess, you'll be playing the supportive daddy?" Lothor asked.

"He is my son...and he will come to me for help eventually. If for no other reason than to protect his little family. He will understand that everything I am doing is for him and his family," Jesse stated.

"Or he'll realize you are exactly what he thinks and turn on you," Lothor goaded.

"No! He will need me. You'll have your revenge and we'll both have the power we desire. And I will get back the family that was stolen from me. My son, his wife...and my granddaughter," Jesse said. Lothor smirked.

"They'll be plenty of thugs in the M51 galaxy looking for revenge. Hiring some new lackeys there shouldn't be an issue," Lothor said. Jesse nodded.

"Very well..I'll be heading back now," Jesse said, as he activated the device on his wrist and teleported away.

"Set course for the M51 galaxy," Lothor ordered.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later**_

Exactly two weeks had passed since they had returned. And nothing terrible had happened. A semblance of normalcy had almost settled in, as they resumed their lives. They should have known that's when Lothor would return, this time, hiring more competent foes.

That morning, training was interrupted by an attack on the city. A particularly angry Drakonian had made his way to Earth with Lothor's assistance, surely, and began a rampage in the town square. Leaving their students with their senior students in charge, the six of them morphed and ninja streaked to the town square.

* * *

People screamed, as the Drakonian warrior stormed through town, leaving debris in his wake. The ground shook and buildings crumbled, as he used his weapon to fire energy beams at structures.

He fired another blast, this time at people, who screamed in terror. Thankfully, Shane countered it with his battle blast, landing to face the foe. Dustin and Tori flanked him in ready stance. The warrior chuckled.

"That's it? Three rangers is all this planet can spare?" He joked.

"Who says there's only three?" Hunter called from behind him. He stood in his usual stance, arms crossed over his chest, with Leann and Cam flanking him.

"You!" He screamed as he fired a blast directly at the crimson ranger.

"Thunder shield!" Hunter and Leann called, as they blocked his beam and their shields absorbed it, while Cam charged him, only to be backhanded away. The warrior was seeing red at that point and charged headlong at Hunter. But he didn't see the trail of ice creeping up behind him, until it was already under his feet and he went colliding with the ground.

"I am never going to get tired of seeing you do that," Hunter mentioned. She smirked beneath her helmet.

"Let's finish this poser," Dustin suggested.

"Good idea…" Shane said, as his hands glowed with red energy. He formed it into a ball and it shot out at their foe, growing into a cyclone. It whipped around him, trapping him inside a vortex.

Dustin was next, as he pushed his yellow energy into the ground. It burrowed beneath the ground and shot up around the monster. Hunter and Tori joined hands and their respective powers combined into a amethyst orb of power formed. The monster cried out, as the power consumed him and he exploded into nothingness.

"Ha, bet he didn't see that coming," Dustin joked. As they waded through the crowd that had gathered to thank them, they heard sirens and an SPD squad jeep screeched to a halt on the curb near the square.

Five SPD officers, four of whom looked very green behind the ears, exited the vehicle and were lead by Commander Tate. Their SPD uniforms were crisp and branded each with a different color, signifying rank and each bore a badge on their hip.

"You're a little late. We've taken care of the menace," Shane said, from one red to another.

"So it would seem, but that's not why we're here. I'm afraid the six of you are under arrest," Commander Tate stated.

"What?" Tori cried.

"We're the good guys," Dustin said.

"Yeah, if you didn't notice, we just pulverized the monster that was destroying the city," Leann snapped.

"You obviously haven't heard the latest decree from SPD then," Tate replied. Hunter crossed his arms over his chest.

"Guess not, so why don't you enlighten us, Commander," he suggested.

"Any non sanctioned ranger teams are to be immediately disbanded. More importantly, the use of the ninja arts is illegal and those caught doing so will be arrested," Tate stated.

"You can't be serious?!" Shane exclaimed.

"Quite," Tate replied tightly.

"Are you seriously going to try and arrest us, because we saved the city?!" Cam shouted.

"You refuse to be a part of SPD and we're charged now with the protection of this planet," Tate said. Hunter snorted.

"Forgive us if we don't trust you to do the job. We've been at this longer and our powers are stronger than yours," the crimson ranger hissed.

"Which makes you far more dangerous. It's not a chance the Admiral is willing to take," Tate replied.

"Should have known. The birdman is jealous of our powers. SPD wants the prisms, don't they?" Shane asked. Tate was silent.

"Thought so," he said, as he and Hunter nodded to each other. The six of them ninja streaked away.

"They're running, Commander," the female officer in blue said.

"We knew they would. The sensors will pick them up on the edge of town and incapacitate them," Tate explained.

"Sir, forgive me, but they did save the city," the young male officer in yellow said.

"They're too dangerous. We can't condone those that operate outside galactic law," Tate snapped, as they got back in the squad car and followed them.

The ninjas streaked toward the woods and as Shane, Leann, and Cam slipped through the barrier at the edge of town, the sensor was tripped. A shield was activated and Dustin, Tori, and Hunter slammed into the invisible barrier. They cried out in pain, as they were tossed to the ground, effectively trapped.

The SPD squad car screeched to a stop and they held their laser pistols on them.

"Billy...this is Shane. SPD is trying to arrest us! They've got three of us trapped inside a barrier!" Shane cried into his communicator.

" _Crap...I didn't think they'd really go this far. Hang on, I'm analyzing the shield,"_ Billy answered.

"You're under arrest," Tate said, as his officers approached, now morphed, and attempted to put them in cuffs. The three of them engaged the four SPD rangers, as Tate observed. Knowing that his officers were rookies and they were fighting seasoned fighters, he used his morpher to activate the sensor again, which was situated on the nearest phone tower.

The beam shot out and hit the three rangers inside the barrier. They cried out in pain and were forcibly demorphed.

"You're under arrest," Tate stated again, as he held out his morpher.

" _GUYS...DON'T LET HIM HIT YOU WITH THAT BEAM FROM HIS MORPHER. IT WILL DIGITIZE YOU AND I'LL NEVER GET YOU BACK!"_ Billy cried from Shane's morpher. The three of them rolled away from Tate and huddled together.

"Billy...why isn't the shield down yet?!" Shane cried.

" _It's taking too long. But there might be something quicker. Tell Tori to freeze that phone tower that the beam came from! It's the only way out,"_ Billy said.

"Tor...the phone tower!" Shane cried. Icy tendrils shot out from her fingertips and she blasted the tower. The shield dissipated and the three of them escaped with the others. Tate seethed, but wasn't surprised by their escape. At least now they knew the consequences of using their powers outside the Academy grounds. The Admiral's objective was complete.

* * *

Billy and Jason walked into the dive bar on the outskirts of New Tech City. The establishment catered to all kinds without question, earthlings and newly relocated alien citizens alike. They saw the man they were meeting in the booth and slid into the side across from none other than Doggie Cruger himself.

"Commander," Jason said icily.

"I'll wager that you've seen Admiral Birdie's degree, judging by the frostiness in your voice," Cruger quipped.

"We've been protecting this planet since we were teenagers!" Jason hissed.

"What he's doing is an insult to Zordon's Legacy. He can't do this," Billy added.

"He can and I'm not saying I agree fully, but you would be wise to refrain from using your powers again, unless you're willing to turn over control of the real grid to SPD," Cruger stated.

"Never," Billy spat.

"Lothor is still out there. You can't expect Ninja Storm to leave the protection of their city in the hands of rookies. And we will be there for backup if needed," Jason stated.

"I'm afraid if you do, Birdie will go public with your identities. Your careers will be over," Cruger warned.

"So he's blackmailing us…" Billy said.

"If you want to see it that way," Cruger replied. Jason snorted.

"I will also warn you too. We know what went down in Mexico. The memory wipe you did on Palo Vasquez wasn't as permanent as you'd like. I don't think I have to tell you what kind of charges all of you would face if all of that came to light," Cruger warned. Billy clenched his teeth.

"We did that to save our friends! Hunter and Tori would be dead right now if we hadn't, which means there would have been no closing the gates of Yomi when Lothor opened them! He would have laid waste to SPD and this entire planet without us!" Billy hissed.

"Be that as it may and while your services have been appreciated, they are no longer required. Walk away or go to prison," Cruger stated begrudgingly. He didn't agree, but his orders were clear.

"This isn't over. Birdie may get his way for now...but this isn't the end. Someday, SPD will find themselves in serious trouble, because the kind of bearcracy bull shit going on it that place will only lead to disaster. You'll need real rangers someday and then we'll be the ones holding the cards," Jason promised, as he and Billy walked out. Cruger sighed. He wished he could say that they were wrong...but he had a feeling they were absolutely right.

"Let's hope whatever skeletons are in your closet stay there, Admiral," he said quietly to himself.

* * *

Shane was dumbfounded, as they debriefed in Ops. Cam was at the computer, while Leann sat beside him. Dustin sat dejectedly on the couch, while Shane and Hunter paced in typical red ranger fashion. Tori sighed, as she held her daughter.

"Did we just get chased out of our own damn city?!" Shane ranted.

"You mean after we saved it...again?" Hunter growled, as paced like a caged animal.

"Guys...calm down, Billy's calling," Cam said, as he accepted the video call. And by the look on the genius' face, his news wasn't good.

"We met with Cruger and this law is real," Billy said.

"I don't care. We're not going to stop defending the city," Hunter replied.

"He made it clear that if any of our teams stepped in as backup that he'd go public with our identities and ruin our careers," Jason said. Billy nodded.

"That's whack!" Dustin cried.

"We agree, but we both agreed that we'd risk it if it meant saving the planet. Unfortunately, if we help, we'll be arrested for what went down in Mexico. I'm afraid my mind wipe on Palo Vasquez wasn't permanent," Billy said regrettably.

"They know what happened?" Tori asked fearfully. Jason nodded.

"They do. If you guys are going to keep battling Lothor's goons when they show up, you'll need to get really good at making a quick escape from the city. SPD will be on you the moment you defeat the monster," Jason warned. Cam sighed.

"Ninja streak is fast, but it's not fast enough and it's only a matter of time before they come up with something to combat Tori's ice powers," Cam said.

"I'm working on a non-hackable teleportation solution," Billy replied.

"Is that possible? I mean, I know they can't get to the real grid, but they have teleportation too and a lot of brilliant scientists on their side," Cam said doubtfully.

"You're right, if I run the teleportation system through the grid, they will figure out how to hack it. But I'm not going to run it through the grid," Billy responded.

"Then how are we going to teleport?" Shane asked.

"If I use the prisms to create the system, it will only allow the person wielding one of the six prisms signatures. It will almost be like I'm imprinting your six sets of DNA, seven if we include Blake, into the teleportation system," Billy replied.

"That's...ingenious," Cam said in awe.

"You can do that?" Hunter asked. Billy winced.

"Well...it's not going to be easy and I'm going to need to borrow Cestro from Aquitar for a couple days. The technology I want to use is still in its infancy here on Earth, even at SPD Headquarters. Fortunately, Aquitar has everything I need and they owe me," Billy replied.

"Thanks man...we couldn't do any of this without you guys," Shane said gratefully.

"Truly," Tori added.

"We told you guys...once a ranger, always a ranger. There will come a time when SPD will need us when they fall apart. Then we'll have room to negotiate," Jason replied.

"So...in the meantime, we just hide in the woods," Shane grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I wish they weren't forcing this upon us. But they want the prisms and control of all ranger powers and as long as Birdie Fowler is in charge, SPD will be our enemy," Jason stated grimly.

"It's not ideal, but we'll manage...because we're family," Tori chimed in, as she came to stand beside her husband. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"My family and friends are all I really need in my life," she said. He smiled warmly at her and leaned down, pressing his lips to her tenderly and then a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"She's right. We'll figure this out. But in the meantime, we'll focus on our families and our school," Hunter said.

"I guess we could do our best to draw any of Lothor's goons outside the city. Even SPD needs time to get from Newtech City to Blue Bay Harbor," Shane suggested. They nodded in agreement.

"We'll make this work. With your own teleportation system, this can work and we'll have your backs," Jason promised.

"Thanks guys, this means everything to us," Tori said. Jason and Billy smiled.

"We told you. Once a ranger, always a ranger," Jason reiterated.

"And you're just as much a part of Zordon's Legacy as we are. We're not going to let SPD trample on everything we've built," Billy added.

"Family dudes...gotta love it," Dustin chimed in, instantly lightening the mood.

"We'll be in touch," Billy promised, as the video screen went dark.

"So...I say we ninja streak home to our house and order dinner. I think we could all use some time to cool off," Tori said. They agreed and Ninja Ops went dark for the night…

 _That's the end of this story. There will be one final story in series to finish up, coming soon! Thanks for reading and please leave feedback!_


End file.
